


The Benefits of Corporal Punishment

by Codydarkstalker



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Kinktober, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Codydarkstalker/pseuds/Codydarkstalker
Summary: Peter Parker gets into some trouble, and Tony decides to teach his protege a lesson.





	The Benefits of Corporal Punishment

Peter stared at the wreckage of the parking structure in abject horror. Mr. Stark was going to kill him. That was it, there was no question about it. This was the last straw, he was dead. 

 

It had been a bad night after a bad day after a bad week. Peter wasn’t sure if there was a full moon coming, or if someone had added something to the water, but the crime in New York had gone crazy. Most of it a little more intense than the standard muggers and and drug deals. Instead, his zoo fo a rogues gallery had been out in force, wrecking whatever they could of the metro area.

 

That day it had been one of the worst of them. The Rhino. A mob enforcer in a super powered suit that made him strong enough to lift cars and smash through brick walls. The wall he had smashed through that morning was connected to to a vault at a check cashing business. He had made off with a duffel bag full of money, and destroyed half of a block in the process.

 

Peter had chased him halfway across Spanish harlem and down into a subway tunnel. Rhino had managed to run along the tracks for the better part of a mile before he got toa track switch, at which point he decided the best way to buy himself some more escape time was to smash the tracks and bust through the wall to the sewer lines. 

 

Peter had stopped a subway before, but it was never easy. He spent ten minutes creating a net of webbing across the tunnels, and even then the train had nearly derailed into a wall. By the time he was done evacuating the passengers and helping them up the emergency maintenance ladders, Rhino had been long gone. 

 

That had just been the beginning though. The street had been crawling with reporters, all demanding a million answers to a million questions. And he had nothing to say to any of them. It was all he could to keep up with schoolwork and handle any crisis as it came up. If Rhino got out of lockup or Scorpion plead insanity and got out early, it wasn’t anything he could help. It was also beyond him to mitigate most of the damage they were causing. Even seizing the assets of criminals to make payments to the city wasn’t doing much to put a dent in the problems they were causing to city infrastructure. The situation was even worse because every mistake he made as Spider man now reflected poorly on the Avengers, and the recent international super hero drama had stirred up even more anti super hero sentiment than normal.

 

Which is why Peter had been explicitly told by Mr. Stark to keep a low profile.

 

He took another long look at what had at one point been a parking garage and sighed. He was pretty sure this was the opposite of what the man had wanted.

As he was thinking this, Peter’s phone wrang. He pulled it out of the inner pocket of his suit and looked at the screen. It was Mr. Stark.

 

“Speak of the devil…” He sighed and swiper his thumb across the screen, holding the phone a few inches away from his ear just to be safe.

 

“KID, ARE YOU TRYING TO GIVE ME A HEART ATTACK?” 

 

Peter flinched a bit and pulled his mask up over his nose so he could speak. It was late, and there was no one around, so it was safe enough as long as only his chin was showing. “Heeeey there Mr. Stark. What’s up?”

 

He could hear Tony snort on the other end of the line. “Oh no, none of that. No playing innocent, i don’t buy it from you, not for a second.” There was a pause and some rustling on the other end of the call.  “Especially not when I have a dozen news reports, all with your scrawny butt right there on camera in the middle of the wreckage!”

 

Peter pouted. “Hey! My butt isn’t scrawny!”

 

Tony sighed. “That’s really not the point here. The  _ point _ is I told you to stay out of trouble, and you seem dead set on doing the opposite. Every time I look at my phone there’s more nonsense you’re wrapped up in.”

 

“Every time?” Peter asked, genuinely surprised.

 

“I set up a Google alert,” Stark snapped, obviously not pleased with the way the conversation was going. “You know, I thought this whole, father figure/mentor thing was gonna be easier. You’re a good kid. You’re getting good grades, i would say you seem smart, except for some reason you keep ending up in these stupid situations where half the city is smashed.”

 

“Not half the city! Just the one block where the robbery took place...and the subway line..and now maybe a parking structure?” Peter sagged his shoulders as he surveyed the damage. He didn’t even sound convincing to himself.

 

“A parking structure? Oh god kid,” Stark groaned. “Hang on, I have your location form the call, i’m coming to get you before the reporters start showing up and pin the whole mess on you and forget Rhino entirely.

 

“What, here? Mr. Stark you don’t have to-” Peter was cut off by the sound of the call ending and cursed under his breath. 

 

He still wasn’t sure how to handle his relationship with the older hero. Some days he felt like an equal, fighting alongside Ironman and trading blows with Captain America. But other days he felt like a truant kid who was going to be grounded for staying out past curfew to do his patrols. 

 

Peter sighed and web zipped up to one of the exposed girders, pulling a protein bar out of one of the small hidden pockets on his suit. He basically lived off of the things. Between his Aunt may’s works schedule, school, and his time as Spider man, there never seemed to be enough time to eat. Or sleep. He pooped the last bite into his mouth and leaned back against the remains of a wall, dozing lightly. He hadn’t taken a day off in a while, and even with his superhuman recovery and strength, it was starting to affect him. 

 

“Hey kid! Come down here, I need to have a word with you!”

 

Peter was snapped out of his reverie by the sound of one Tony Stark, shouting at him. The older man was leaning against the hood of one of his many sports cars, and dressed in a tuxedo. Peter groaned and hopped down from his perch, somersaulting in the air and landing neatly in front of the car.

 

Tony clapped slowly. “Yeah, yeah, very impressive.” He rubbed at his eyes and pulled a small flask form inside his jacket, taking a deep drink. 

 

Peter looked the other man over closely. “Uh, Mr. Stark, are you okay?” 

 

Tony looked...rough. His bowtie was hanging loose around his neck, and the top few buttons of his shirt had been undone. Peter was also pretty sure he could smell the booze on his breath.

 

Tony laughed weakly. “Yeah yeah, don’t you start worrying about me, i get enough of that. Besides, I can handle a lot more booze than this.” He paused and stared down at the flask, and then moved his gaze to the damaged building. “Wow, that Rhino guy really did a number on this joint.” He whistled lowly.

 

Peter shrugged awkwardly. ‘Yeah, kinda happened while i was tied up with the subway problem.”

 

Tony sighed and turned around opening the door of the car and sliding into the back seat. “I had forgotten about that. I was at a charity event, didn’t have time to keep up with a play by play of your fuck up of a day.” 

 

“Hey!” Peter protested. “I was just trying to stop Rhino!” He pulled his mask all the way off and rubbed at his sweaty, matted down hair. 

 

“You can’t do everything!” Tony scooted further inside the car and gestured for Peter to get in. “Listen, you need to know when to say enough is enough.”

 

Peter opened his mouth to reply and stopped as he felt the car lurch forward. “You have a driver with you?” His heartbeat sped up and his blood ran cold. He had taken his mask off in plain sight of the windshield.

 

“Nah,” Tony answered. “Self driving car. Stark Tech prototype, nothing to worry about. Just gotta take you home.” He slumped down in the seat and stretched out as much as he could, tipping his head back. 

 

Up close Peter could see the dark circles under the man’s eyes, the two days worth of stubble on his cheeks. He could also smell the other man. Expensive musky cologne, the whiskey he was sweating out of every pore, and something warm and spicy that was uniquely Tony Stark. 

 

“You don’t have to do this you know.” Peter leaned against the door, resting his cheek against the cool glass of the window. “Take care of me I mean. You’re not my dad or anything.” 

 

Tony sighed and scrubbed a hand across his jaw. “I-I know that kid. It’s just that I feel like as a, a senior super hero I guess, I feel kind of obligated to take some responsibility here.”

 

“Obligated.” Peter stiffened. “Well, you shouldn’t, I can do just fine on my own.” He sat up and turned to the front of the car. “Just let me out here, i can swing home on my own thanks.”

 

Stark reached out and grabbed Peter’s hand, pulling him back from the console computer. “Hey! Come on! I didn’t mean it like that.”

 

“Yeah? How did you mean it?” Peter yanked his arm away. “I get it, you didn’t want a kid, and now you feel you got saddled with me. Well congrats, I am officially freeing you from all feelings of responsibility. If I need father figure, I’ll give Cap a call.”

 

Tony grabbed Peter by the wrist again and pulled Peter across the car, onto his lap. “Listen, if you wanna act like some brat, I can treat you like one!” He grabbed Peter’s suit at the waist and yanked the pants down, exposing the pale curve of his ass. He pulled back his arm and smacked the unblemished skin, three times in rapid succession. 

 

Peter froze. He could have yelled, could have used his strength to put the other man through the windshield. But instead, without even realizing he was doing it, he pushed his ass up into the air and  _ whined,  _ a high, needy sound.

 

Tony looked down at the boy in his lap, the mussed hair, the wiggling hips, the exact imprint of his hand on a perfect ass. And he made a decision. He grabbed Peter by the hips and pulled him more securely across his lap, and then resumed spanking him.

 

“Oh, so this is it huh? A way to get you to behave? To stop with reckless behavior?” he laughed and grabbed a handful of Peter’s ass and squeezed hard, breathing in sharply at the little whimper it dragged out of the teen. “Yeah, I think this is a good idea. You know, I never got spanked as a kid, and look at me, maybe corporal punishment has some merits after all.”

 

“M-Mr. Stark, please,” Peter writhed in the man’s lap, alternating between wanting to get away from Tony’s hands or press up into them.

 

“Please? Please what?” Tony taunted. “Please spank you harder?” He gave Peter three more smacks, each in the same spot, each harder than the last. His work calloused hands worked over the skin, blunt fingernails digging in for just a moment. 

 

“Don’t stop!” Peter choked out, biting his fist to try and muffle some of his noise. They were on the road, dozens of cars around, he could hear them, and even with the car’s heavily tinted windows he wondered if anyone could see them. He could just imagine how that would play out on the nightly news, J Jonah Jameson telling the world how Spider Man had seduced Tony Stark, or how he was a slut who liked to be spanked. The thoughts, which should have horrified him, did the opposite, and he was ashamed to feel his cock growing harder in the confines of his suit.

 

Tony felt the bulge in his lap and shifted so he was in the middle of the back seat, with Peter’s cock lined up against his. With every smack to the boy’s ass, he would flinch and press harder against him. Peter looked good like that, he realized. He had thought the kid was cute, in a boy next door sort of way, the first time they met. But now, with his red cheeks and lips wet and red from biting them to keep quiet, the boy looked like pure sex. Forbidden and tempting. He had never been good at resisting temptation.

 

“Fuck kid, you look so good,” He cooed, running his unoccupied hand through Peter’s hair. “You feel so good too. So soft and sweet.” he chuckled and arched off his seat, pressing their erections together. “Come on, be a good boy for me.” He reached down and pushed Peter onto the other seat, and undid his pants, pulling out his cock. He was so hard he was leaking, and he rubbed the tip against Peter’s mouth.

 

Peter opened his mouth and gave a tentative lick. Tony tasted like sweat and salt and just as he was getting used to it, Tony spanked him again. Hard. he opened up his mouth wider as he moaned, and Tony arched up and slipped his cock into his mouth. Peter sucked sloppily, spit running down his chin. Tony kept up the brutal pace spanking him, and his cock was still so, so hard, and untouched. He reached down and rubbed at himself as best as he could, getting his costume halfway down his thighs so he could finally wrap his hand around himself.

 

“Yes, that’s it,” Tony groaned through gritted teeth. I want you to cum while you suck me. Come on, I know you can do it, be a good boy.”

 

It took three more smacks, and one rough squeeze, and Peter came all over his hand and Mr. Stark’s upholstery. He moaned around Tony’s cock, and then coughed and choked when his mouth was flooded with cum a moment later. As he sat up to wipe at the mess on his face, Tony’s dick was still hard, the last drops dripping down to make a mess of his pants. 

 

“You know, this isn’t really what I expected from that phone call,” Peter choked out, voice raw. He managed a weak smile. “But hey, better than the way you normally scold me.”

 

“Yeah, I might have to make it a habit if you keep going like this.” Tony smirked and pulled him in for a kiss. 


End file.
